peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 September 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "It's showtime!" *A solo show from Peel Acres, "No Louise, no Hermeet, though my body aches with desire for them both." *JP is unsure whether the Camera Obscura track is a Leonard Cohen song and if it isn't, "it's the best pastiche of one I've ever heard." *The Pig's Big 78 is a birthday gift from producer Louise. *The New Order track will be covered in the session by Bacelona Pavilion in the following evening's show (04 September 2003). Sessions * Gossip #1 First broadcast. Recorded 2003-08-20. Tracklisting *Amen Andrews - 'Guilty (EP - Amen Andrews Vol. 05)' (Rephlex) *Kill Kenada - 'Choke ((7")' (SUBverse) *Jeff Mills - 'The Extremist (LP - Tresor Never Sleeps)' (Tresor) :(JP: "Here we are something like 13 minutes into the show - unlucky for some! - and still no steel guitar. Let's set that to rights.") *The Darlins - 'Take Me Dancin' (LP - Root Damage)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Gossip - 'Eyes Open (session track)' (Peel Session) *Beenie Man/Silver Cat - 'Angilitto (7")' (Baby G) *Ego Trippin' - 'Silver Fox (12")' (Battlemaster) *Mouse Rocket - 'Missing Teeth (7")' (Wrecked) *Coachwhips: Couldn't Find Love (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack :(JP expresses disappointment with the latest Diblo Dibala album for being too slick, "a bit George Benson", and plays an old track by the guitar master instead.) *Diblo Dibala (with Ballou Canta) - 'Wele Wele (LP - Eddy Gustave Presente Ballou Canta)' (NA) *Half Man Half Biscuit - 'Blood on the Quad (EP - Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) *Dynasty - 'My Information (LP - Paws Across America)' (Tigerbeat6) *Gossip - 'Jason's Basement (session track)' (Peel Session) *Mr Billy Williams - 'John Put Your Trousers On (Pig's Big 78)' (Zonophone) *Bessyl Duhon - 'Diggy Liggy Lo (LP - The Cajuns Vol. 2)' (Sonet) :(JP:"One of the very few records that I've ever seen that credits a triangle player, and it was Carol Rashou in case you were wondering and I'm sure that some of you will have been.") *Over Rocket - 'Trick (EP - Duralumin)' (NEON) *Camera Obscura - 'Your Picture (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder)' (Elefant) *The Hospitals - 'Don't Panic (LP - The Hospitals)' (In The Red) *Freddy Fresh - 'Left To Right (EP - Bowling With Mike)' (Howlin) *Interactive - 'Far Away (12")' (High Lite) *Gossip - 'Ain't It The Truth (Session track)' (Peel Session) *The Mover - 'Burning Universe (LP - Frontal Frustration)' (Tresor) *Junior Byles - 'Fade Away (LP - Ian Brown: Under The Influence)' (DMC (white labels)) *Miss Black America - 'Drowning By Numbers (7")' (Repeat) *New Order - 'Temptation (LP - Substance)' (Factory) :(JP: "In this studio here at Peel Acres I record programmes for radio stations in Germany and Finland, amongst other things, and every once in a while when I've mistimed things - and often that is the case - I have to leap up and find a record out of the shelves behind me to put in the programme. Because of my extraordinary economy of style in tonight's programme, I have got time to put in an extra tune, so I rushed in there and thrust my hand into the shelves and pulled out record number 2862 - I'm enough of a twerp to have filing system for them - and record 2862 a bit of a kind of krautrock classic really - Tangerine Dream's Electronic Meditation - which had got a balloon fixed into the cover of it, and my balloon is still there, green and of course pretty much rigid now - whether you cared about that... But here are some moments from the LP anyway.") *Tangerine Dream - 'Asche Zu Asche (LP - Electronic Meditation)' (Froese) *Knifehandchop - 'Fakin' The Punk (LP - Rockstopper)' (Tigerbeat6) *Gossip - 'Yesterday's News (Session Track)' (Peel Session) *Anaal Nathrakh: The Technogoat (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage Of Achilles *The Blizzard Boys - 'Right Now (LP, demo)' (Blizzard Tracks) File ;Name *John_Peel_20030903.mp3 ;Length * ;Other * * Thanks to B for John Peel 2003-06 version! ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) * http://rapidshare.com/files/101879876/John_Peel_sept_3__2003_pt1_Gossip_session.mp3 1 * http://rapidshare.com/files/101882707/John_Peel_sept_3__2003_pt2_Gossip_session.mp3 2 * John Peel 2003-06 Category:Available online Category:Available online